towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui
Test. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:52, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also irgendewtwas klappt da nicht. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 15:53, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test. ([[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]) 13:48, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So isses besser XD [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:50, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage gelöscht, weil deine Diskussion sonst in der Kategorie:Charakter gewesen wäre XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:00, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke XD Sorry, dass ich heute kaum on sein kann, hatte heute viel um die Ohren(und jez immernoch :P )naja morhgen bin ich wieder da. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:59, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Komm in ICQ. Dein Toa des Lichts ist fertig. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:38, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mach ich. *freu* [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 07:39, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie gehts denn so? Schreibe aus dem Urlaub, im Rechner des Ferienhauses habe ich zwar Internet, aber kein ICQ. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:28, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz gut, wo machste denn Urlaub? =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 14:56, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dornummer Siel an der Nordsee. Hast du meine letzten drei Geschichten schon gelesen? Ich könnte theoretisch mit dem Finalen Kapitel beginnen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:27, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bin noch beim Lesen, bis jetzt sind sie (wie immer) super, dann noch nen schönen Urlaub! =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 18:07, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bekanntgeben Könnt ihr auch hier bekanntgeben, dass alle die einst aus dem WNFF kamen ihre Artikel hierher verlagern sollen? Was übertragen ist wird dann bei uns gelöscht, bzw was am 1. Mai noch da ist. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:10, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Machen wir. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:12, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alte / Neue Infoboxen Um das ganze mal klarzustellen: Ich habe für meine neue Story, die wahrscheinlich in 50 jahren (XD) folgt, schon eine Infobox eingerichtet gehabt. Ich fände es total unfair, wenn ich diese nicht verwenden darf. Zudem verwende ich die alten Infoboxen nur für Schlacht der Toa, du kannst es von mir aus als "privat-Infobox" sehen. Ich finde das persönlich auch besser, da es in einem Fanfiction Wiki mehrere Storys gibt und jeder das nehmen soll, womit er sich wohl fühlt. Ich mein - die Infoboxen, die neuen, werde glaube ich auch im ToW verwendet, da sind sie nicht umsonst da. In einheitlichen Wikis gleiche Infoboxen, in uneinheitlichen Wikis kann man sich die INfoboxen selbst erstellen. So isses fair, nur um eine Begründung abzugeben. Außerdem sind das die einzigen von mir. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:39, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Test | [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:54, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Klappt =) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:55, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Antrag Welchen antrag soll ich zurück ziehen? [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:28, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Darkhunterfanfiction [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:35, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) W-N Links etc. da das Wiki-Nui vorher Links ins WNFF als "Das Fanfiction Wiki" hatte und dies nun quasi das WNFF ist, werden wir dieses wiki hier auf der Hauptseite erwähnen. Könnet ihr das auf der hauptseite hier (neben dem ToW oder darunter) auch tun? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:47, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Werde ich demnächst machen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:50, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Probleme bei dem Einfügen von Bildern! Ich kann seit heute keine Bilder mehr über die direkten Bildericon einfügen. Ich muss immer den Umweg über die Dateiliste nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:46, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Liegt wohl an der Datenbank des Wikis. Ich prüf das mal nach, das Problem müsste sich nachher von alleine behoben haben. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:48, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also bei mir klappt das ganze, es kann also nicht am Wiki liegen, oder es war nur ein sehr sehr kurzzeitiger Fehler in der Datenbank. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:51, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So etwas ähnliches hatte ich auch mal, da ist für kurze Zeit der ganze Wikia-Server abgestürzt. da war nurnoch ein graues Kästchen in dem stand "Warten sie bitte, ein kleiner Fehler in der Datenbank" --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:08, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Agori Ich habe mir heute die zwei Agori Metus und Raanu gekauft. Damit habe ich schon vier Agori, ich liste sie auf, wie sie mir gefallen: Metus, Raanu, Tarduk und Zesk. Obwohl Metus etwas unbewegliche Gliemaßen hat, gefällt er mir, wegen seinem Helm, seinem Schild und dem Farbschema. Von dem 09-Sets habe ich nun alle Glatorianer und diese Vier Agori. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:27, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Story Na klar! Aber was meinst du mit den Toa Metru? Vakama und CO? P.S.: Du kannst auch gerne in meiner vorkommen! Habe gerade weitergeschrieben! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:25, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: frage schon geklärt: könnte ich Vira oder Nuhrii sein? Vira, weil mein Name zu ihr (?) passt, Nuhrii, weil ich ihn einfach cool finde. Kannst es dir aussuchen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 13:30, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorschläge: Toa Gredark, einer der Toa Dakis Ein grüner Toa der Luft Ein schwarz-Silberner Toa Toa Azusa (glaub ich zwar nicht, aber ein versuch isses wert) Dann wäre ich gerne ein Toa der Luft, wenn es geht, würde ich eine Kanohi Kiril (also vom Aussehen her) tragen. :) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:09, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ömmm...Ich habe aber nur die gelbe Kiril... [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 16:05, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Achso, welche Masken könnte ich denn dann noch haben? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 14:06, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:07, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Test. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich gebs auf XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:13, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:14, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich check das net, warum es keine Leezeilen gibt !!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:15, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ kannst du mir deine ICQ-Nummer geben? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 22:52, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klar. Wenn du im ToWFF mal online bist, geb ich sie dir, dann lösch ich sie wieder. :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:46, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bin online --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:22, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, meine Nummer ist: (Gelöscht von Tanma). [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:23, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Dann musst du aber auch on XD --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin on. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:26, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Name "Haakay"? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:27, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, leitet sich von meinem echten Namen Haakon ab =P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:29, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Warum meldest du dich dann nicht? Ich habe "Hallolo" geschrieben --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:30, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) < Ich empfang nix. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:31, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ist dein Zeichen durchsichtig (Blume)? --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:32, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neeeee, Ein typ auf einem Surfbrett, ansosnten ne grüne Blume, vllt. konntest du mich auhc nich adden weil ich "beschäfftogt" war. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir hast du kein Bild und ne weiße Blume, mehr nicht, ich frag mal die anderen, villeicht wissen die mehr --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:40, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mein ICQ spinnt zur Zeit, vllt. liegts auch daran. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) du hast als deinen Status einfach nur "getrennt" eingestellt --[[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Tan']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'ma']] 10:43, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Definitv nicht. =( [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:50, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kanohi Für eine Kanohi kannst du ja mal auf meiner seite gucken, da sind die listen meiner sets. Such dir von denen mal eine aus. Ach ja, du wirst wahrscheinlich Toa Vitraz heißen. [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 15:12, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:21, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC Hast du das Bild von "dir" mal betrachtet? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 10:16, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Auf meiner Benutzerseite? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:17, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) sieh mal Vorlage:Storybewertung: Check it aut alta!^^ [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ist ziemlich gut, danke. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 11:07, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Willst du dein Bild in meiner Geschichte sehen? (Nicht vergessen: Sie heißt Die Legende von Bionicle). Du warst Hewkii. Hier der Bildlink: Bild:Toa Inika Hewkii (LvB).JPG. Du kommst auch in Legenden sind nicht immer nur Legenden und Mythen: Eine Geschichte über wahre Legenden vor. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussi on: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:25, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte ich war Jaller? Naja egal...auch gut XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:27, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ach stimmt! Hab da was durcheinnandergewürfelt. Richtiger Bildlink : Bild:Toa Inika Jaller (LvB).JPG. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:34, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Also, kann ich noch ne andere MAske kriegen? (z.B. Athron o. so...)? [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:38, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) No. Leider Nein. Die sollen bei den Organischen Masken bleiben und das sind alle die ich hab. (also alle 6 einmal). Aber, wenn die Story fertig ist (wird so in 10 Jahren sein xd kleiner scherz) kannst du in meiner nächsten Story deine Charakteraussehenswünsche auf meiner D-Seite schreiben. (aber erst nachdem du weißt, worums in der nächsten Story geht). [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 08:44, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:45, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Infobox Wie die meisten wohl bemerkt habe, habe ich eine neue Infobox, diese wurde mir aber hauptsächlich erst durch Toa-Nuva ermöglicht. Also danke TN! :P [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:05, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! [[User:Viro13|'Viro']][[benutzer diskussion:Viro13|'13']] 06:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke. -- [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 08:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mich in Zukunft auch mehr an die Admins wenden, doch ich kann mir es irgendwie nicht abgewöhnen Skorpi zu fragen, weil er ja auch mal ein guter Admin war im Wiki Nui. Nerv ich nicht mit meinen ganzen Fragen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'Dakis']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro|'Viro']] 16:06, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein! Fragen ist wichtig, sonst lernst nix. ;) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:18, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer-Blog Mein Blog spinnt! Immer wenn ich einen neuen Beitrag schreibe, und auf den Blog klicke, steht da: "Dieser Benutzer hat noch keinen Blog". Was soll ich tun? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] 17:41, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) (ich bin Viro13) MMmhhh....sollte sich das Problem noch nicht behoben haben, musst du f1 + strg drücken...o. wars f1 + alt, probier mal beides aus XD [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 16:31, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Mata meint, ich denke, dass er F5 + Strg meint. So wird die Seite aktualisiert. Das Problem sollte man bei Wikia melden, wenn sich immernoch nichts getan hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:16, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Problem hat sich geklärt. Am nächsten Tag war das Problem wech. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 18:08, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) SVZ Ich füge dich im SchuelerVZ als Freund ein, bestätige bitte '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 14:13, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Storybewertung kleines Problem hier! Bitte hilf mir! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 17:36, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vitraz Das Bild habe ich schon gemacht, muss nur noch die CD bekommen damit ich es auch hochladen kann. Werde dich benachichtigen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 15:24, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bin ich nicht schon bei dir Vira? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 18:20, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber ich mein meine neue Story. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:13, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt sie (link)? Und noch etwas: ich habe meine Story "Underwater Hunters" in "Story (Viro13)" umgeändert, ebenso die charakterendungen. Wie mache ich das wieder rückgängig? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 17:23, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bist du bei SVZ E.? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Brutaka']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Wächter']] (Viro13) 05:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) 1. Guck auf meine Story-seite ^^ 2. Du kannst auf Versionen gehen und eine alte einstellen und wenn du nur den Titel verändern willst, dann gehe auf Verschieden. 3. Ja. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:51, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Kommst du on? Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:33, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich jez nich, hab nich genug Zeit, aber wenn es was wichtiges gibt schon. ;-) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:35, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab mich bei BZP eingeloggt und würde nun gern wissen wie ich auf dem Offical Greg Dialogue etwas schreiben kann. Ich hab nämlich ein paar Fragen an ihn. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:13, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Am besten auf "Add reply". Dann steht da aber, dass ich nicht die "permission" dafür habe. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:23, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Merkwürdig...Kapier nich wieso das so is :| Wahrsch. musst du erst deine 20 Posts machen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:26, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) WAs heißt das nun? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:28, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du musst 20 mal Posten um dort zu schreiben. Am besten in anderen BZpower-foren z.B. in dem den IDBM... [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 15:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es geht nirgendwo. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 15:36, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ... Vielleicht ist das etwas übertrieben, mir ist auch gerade in der realen Welt etwas ziemlich dummes passiert, weshalb meine Laune schlechter ist... aber ich habe auch kein Bock, nach dieser Sache, meinen Text drei mal zu überarbeiten, damit er höflich ist... also, dies sollte eine Warnung sein! Zum Thema: Ich finde das schon etwas... vergesslich von euch, Bima und dir, Nath ist ja unter der Woche nicht da, dass ihr seit Ewigkeiten nciht die Vorlage für Mitglieder aktualisiert und dann kann ich sie noch nciht mal bearbeiten. Ein Nutzer ist schon Tage gesperrt und immer noch ein aktives Mitglied... WAS GEHT'N DA AB!?!?! Übrigens wollte ich die Vorlage direkt nach seiner Sperrung aktualisieren, jedoch war sie gesperrt und ich wollte euch prüfen. Finde ich sowieso etwas dämlich von euch, jemandem einen umzug anzubieten und dann noch nicht mal den anderen Admin zu fragen, ob er weiterhin Admin sein will... und dann muss ich mir, in letzter Zeit weniger, anhören: "Wann schreibst du an deiner Story weiter?" Ist doch klar, dass man da irgendwann auch kein Bock mehr aufs Wiki hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:55, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja ok, ich fasse mich mal kurz: WOVON REDET DU? Wer ist gesperrt, ich habe seit einer Woche keinen gesperrt, des weiteren kapier ich jez nicht was du mit der Vorlage meinst. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:01, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Metru-Nui-Toa oder wie er heißt. Der "Bruder" von Viro... was ich ihm nicht glaube, aber wenn Viro hierdrauf nun nichts sagt, wird auch nichts passieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:03, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, der is aber nich direkt gesperrt, weil sonst auch Viro gesperrt wäre. Und was meinst du mit Finde ich sowieso etwas dämlich von euch, jemandem einen umzug anzubieten und dann noch nicht mal den anderen Admin zu fragen, ob er weiterhin Admin sein will... Außerdem habe zumindest ich dich seit längerer Zeit nicht gefragt wann du an deiner Story weiterschreibst. Bei deiner neuen Story hab ich das ca. nur einmal gefragt. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:05, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) #Er ist gesperrt, ich habe Bima gesagt, dass er einstellen soll, dass die IP-Adresse nicht mitgesperrt wird. #2 Wikis zusammen, jedes Wiki 2 Admins = 4 Admins. Wie viele haben wir? 3. Super, oder? #Ich habe auch gesagt, nicht so in letzter Zeit. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:09, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das mit Metru Nui-Toa hab ich nich genau mitgekriegt. 4 Admins sind nicht nötig. Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, dass du abgelehnt hättest, hätten wir dich gefragt ob du Admin sein willst. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:10, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber schon noch nicht einmal zu fragen finde ich enttäuschend, da ich das erst nach dem Umzug gesagt habe, bzw. IM Umzug. Und wenn 4 Admins nciht nötig sind, müsste man sich eigentlich für die besten entscheiden, dass wären Nath und Bima. Und da zwei den Admin-Rang verlieren würden, ist das unfair, deshalb werden alle 4 Admins. Aber drei ist für den letzten noch unfairer. Auch wenn man eigentlich nicht will, aber noch nciht mal gefragt zu werden, zeigt dem jenigen, dass das Wiki ihn nicht braucht, nicht an ihn denkt oder ihn noch nciht einmal will. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:14, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Um es kurz zu sagen: Du wirst nicht Admin! Wenn du Admin werden willst, hättest du es früher sagen sollen. Das ist nicht bös gemeint, aber es ist halt so. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:18, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt tust du wie einer, der Angst hat, seine Admin-Macht zu verlieren. Immerhin war ich aktueller Besitzer des anderen Wikia, eh?! Und damit ast du mir nicht beantwortet, warum ich nicht gefragt wurde... außerdem finde ich "du hättest es sagen sollen" mehr als... erbärmlich - tschuldigung - aber ein Admin muss den Rang anbieten, egal was der andere davor sagt. Außerdem habe ich erst, nachdem ich schon mehrere Tage in diesem Wiki war, gesagt, dass ich keiner mehr sein will. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt konntet ihr das nicht wissen und so ist es unfaires Verhalten. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:23, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wenns sein muss, dann sperr mich doch - ich schreib hier immer weniger, und am Ende gar nichts mehr, habe ich so im gefühl. Ich habe keine Angst meine "Admin-Macht" zu verlieren, ich werde sie auch nicht verlieren. Außerdem: Du wurdest nicht gefragt, weil 1. Bima, Nath und ich vereinbart hatten, dass es nur drei Admins gibt, Bima und Ich waren die aktuellen Admins des ToWFF und waren die Gründer (auch wenn Bima mehr Gründer war) und Nath war Gründer des WNFF. Und 2. Ich gebe zu ich habe es etwas vergessen und ich finde du solltest dich mal einkriegen! Nur weil du jetzt gerade private Probleme hast, musst du deinen Frust jetzt nicht hier im Wiki ablassen. [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, Skorpi vielleicht verstehst du jetzt warum ich das Wiki-Nui verlassen habe. Nath hat das einfach entschieden ohne dir davon bescheid zu sagen. Genau wie er mich in die Admin-Sache nicht einbezogen hat. Ich und Mata haben die Entscheidung gefasst neue Wikis zu eröffnen und haben von Anfang an vereinbart, dass wir in beiden Wikis Admins werden. Die IP-Adresse hab ich freigegeben. Die Vorlage hab ich nicht gesperrt und wenn ein neuer Benutzer kommt soll er sich eintragen. Du kannst uns Admins keinen Vorwurf machen, es war allein Naths vorschlag die Wikis zu verbinden und meiner Meinung nach hätte ich ihn auch nicht zum Admin gemacht, weil er viel zu inaktiv war und es meiner Meinung nach nicht einmal nötig ist drei Admins zu haben. Zwei Admins reichen völlig aus, um Monatlich die Abstimmungen zu aktuallisieren und Neuigkeiten einzutragen. Außerdem schaffen es zwei Admins locker hier Probleme zu lösen und wie mata schon gesagt hat, hättest du sowieso kein Admin werden wollen, also wozu eigentlich die Diskussion, wenn man dich gefragt hätte hättest du sowieso nein gesagt, es sei denn du hast gelogen. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich Persönlich würde wenns unbedingt 3 sein müssen Skorpi statt Nath als Admin nehmen (Tschuldige Nath) '--Toa Solana Tanma' ([[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Page']]/[[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa Hagah Norik|'Talk']]/[[Benutzer Blog: Toa Hagah Norik|'Blog']]) 17:31, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Sache ist einfach die, ein dritter Admin wird nicht einmal benötigt. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:38, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ...sag ich doch, (fast) alle gegen mich. Und zum Frust ablassen muss ich nichts mehr sagen, ich bin einer von denen, die nur mit Leuten reden, die nichts ändern können und von ihren eigenen Hass zerfressen werden. Kurz: EMO. Naja, ich sag nichts mehr... ich hätte am Umzug gar ncihts ändern können, ich hatte keinen Einfluss drauf und nur weil nath ihn vorgeschlagen hat, heißt es nicht, dass er alleine Schuld ist. Zudem wurde mir auch nicht gesagt, dass nur ihr beide Admins bleibt, ich wollte kein Admin mehr sein, als ich erkannt habe, dass ihr mich nicht haben wollte, was ich auch danach bekannt gegeben habe - Fazit: Ich bin enttäuscht, da ich nciht gelogen habe und ich hier vor die Wahl gestellt werde: Du wolltest nciht oder hast gelogen. Meinungen können sich ändern. Zudem war dies am Anfang nur eine leicht übertriebene Admin-Kritik, aber ich bin ja kein Admin, ich habe euch ja nichts zu sagen, so kommt mir das vor. Mir kommt es vor, als würden eure Argumente gestärkt werden, obwohl es mehr als unfair ist, was da passierte. Für mich wars das, als Autor. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17: 38, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) also 100%ig hab ich nicht verstanden was das heißen soll, aber: Wenn du Admin werden willst dann musst du warten, vielleicht brauchen wir irgendwann mal wieder ein paar Admins. Und deshalb zu gehen finde ich nicht gerechtfertigt, aber wenn es dir hier mit uns, die dich angeblich soooo schlecht finden, nicht aushälst kann ich dich nicht zwingen zu bleiben. Ich habe das mit dem Lügen so gemeint, dass du enttäuscht warst dass du kein Admin mehr warst und deshalb aus affekt geschrieben hast dass du keiner sein willst, ich weiß nicht wie es wirklich ist und will dir hier nichts unterstellen, aber wegen sowas zu gehen finde ich unbegründet. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:42, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich bin in dieser diskussion wohl nicht so wichtig, deshalb schreibe ich klein. Man, das is ja fast so wie bei mir als ich admin werden wollte (Ja, wollte ich eine kurze zeit). Und warum macht ihr nicht einfach wieder zwei Wiki´s? Und bitte Skorpi, geh nicht! Wenn skorpi z.B. wieder das alte übernimmt, könnte er da noch jemanden zum admin machen und alles wäre ok. artikel müssten halt wiedererstellt werden. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 17:46, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geh doch zum schreiben ins MehrUndMeer, da ist es frei von leuten die dich "Mobben" wollen. Ich geh nun ins MeerUndMeer! Mir geht diese Verdammte Schei*e auf den Sack! WIESO HACKEN ALLE AUF SKORPI RUM? Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 17:48, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, der Vorschlag kam von Nath... Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:49, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ich hacke doch nicht auf skorpi rum! [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 17:53, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Langsam nervt das -_-... kaum ist ein Streit vorbei kommt der nächste... Am Besten jeder macht ein Wiki für sich dann kommt man sich nicht mehr in die Quere^^, @Viro: 2 Wikis bringen es nicht. Entweder sind auf beiden Wikis gleich wenige MItglieder oder auf einem mehr auf dem anderen weniger. Dann gibt es Stress zwischen den Wikis also nicht so toll. @Norik: Nicht alle... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ach ja, wegen eines Streites die Regeln zu verschärfen halte ich für ... etwas komisch [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Erinnere dich mal an den letzten Streit... Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 18:19, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Was war denn da? Davon habe ich nix mitbekommen. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Raanu']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'Agori']] 18:27, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es war so das (fast) alle auf Skorpi rumhackten... Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 18:34, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wirst du auch nicht. Und solst du auch nicht. Ich hab dich hierher geholt, du bleibst hier, Viro. Und das hier wird nun der letzte Beitrag sein: Tanma, Makuta, Viro und der ganze Rest, der nicht zu den Admins gehört: Ihr habt hiermit rein gar nichts zu tun, ich finde es echt toll von euch, dass ihr euch ihr raushaltet oder sogar mal gegen den Admin geht. Denn als ich Admin war, wurde ich immer wegen jedem kleinen Fehler noch dreimal angeschrieben und meine Kommentare wurden übersehen. Ich habe es nie soweit gebracht, jemanden aus einem Wiki teilweise zu vertreiben, da ich noch nicht einmal Verbesserungsvorschläge bzw. Kritik an einen Admin abgeben darf. Als Admin des WNFFs musste ich immer einstecken, hier kommt mir Mata mit Themenwechsel (Beispiel: Ich kritisiere, dass man mich nicht fragte und er sagt, dass ich kein Admin werde. Ich wollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eh nicht MEHR, weil man mich eben nicht fragte, was mir zeigte, dass ich eigentlich egal bin, obwohl ich aktueller Leiter war.). Danach redete ich noch mit Bima, welcher mir von Regeln, die beim Umzug beschloßen wurde, bescheid sagte. Komischer Weise habe ich von denen noch nie gehört. Nath musste damals off, Bima musste die Startseite und die Infoboxen machen, also hätte Mata mich informieren müssen. Auch das ist ein mehr als grober Fehler, und so einen habe ich NIE gemacht. Ic wurde immer nieder gemacht, immer fertig gemacht, Mata hat nun meine Position und macht seinen Job schlechter und keiner kritisiert ihn, wenn ich etwas sage, heißt es gleich, dass ichn übertreibe, obwohl ich gewarnt habe. Jeden Abend sagte ich Mata alles über mein privtes Problem, um genau das hier zu vermeiden, aber in dieser Situation musste er ja an sich denken und hat einfach Mist gelabert. (Bei eurer Wortwahl werde ich bestimmt für den Begriff "Mist" gesperrt, eh? Genauso wie damals.) Außerdem, was mich von einem Admin sehr enttäuscht: Im ICQ beleidigst du andere User und ich schreib einfach immer "lol", "XD", oder "ja", weil ich keinen Bock hatte, dazu noch mehr zu sagen. UND DAS NENNT IHR ADMINISTRATOR? ANSPRECHPARTNER??? JEMAND, DER EUCH HINTER EUREM RÜCKEN BELEIDIGT? (Es betrifft vorallem Toa-Nikolai, Matoro20 und teilweise auch Viro13) Aber naja - ich habe hier ja eh nichts mehr zu sagen. Dies ist nur eine Begründung, warum ich gehe, denn: Jeder User sollte mit dem Admin zu recht kommen, da wir noch relativ jung sind und schnell überreagieren. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:49, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich an. Es stimmt Alles! Ich bin mir nicht sicher wer, aber ich glaube er hat im Chat bei mir Viro beleidigt. Ich hau auch ab, bis man einen Admin entscheidet, der Fair ist - und ich hoffe beinahe das ich gesperrt werde! In so einem Wiki kann man doch nichts machen! Als ich das oben gelesen habe, lief mir eine Träne! Und es stimmt, T-M-N ist ein schlechter Admin. Falls mich irgendwer treffen möchte ich bin um Wiki Nui, Und hiermit ist der Streit Verdammt nochmal beendet!!! Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik 19:22, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) @Skorpi: 1. Das was du behauptest, dass ich angeblich im ICQ geschrieben habe stimmt nicht, es ist eine Frechheit das zu sagen, du warst schließlich der Jenige der andauernd über Tanma(Toa Hagah Norik) gelästert hat. Über einige andere Mitgliedrr ebenfalls. 2. Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von dir, du warst der jenige der den Streit im WN ausgelöst hat und jetzt machst du hier den nächsten. @Toa Hagah Norik: Ich wunder mich über dich, auch dich erkenne ich nicht wieder. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich ein schlechter Admin bin, dann sei der Meinung, nur braachst du sie nicht überall hinschrieben. Der Streit ist beendet wenn ich es sage und er ist es hiermit! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:29, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC)